


The Walk

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The barren road didn't seem to irritate Charles Croydon as he wandered.





	The Walk

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

The barren road didn't seem to irritate Charles Croydon as he wandered. The almost barren road. Sarah Croydon walked by him.   
Charles smiled and glanced at his wife. A spirit. A spirit finding Charles mere minutes ago. 

Sarah was going to remain with Charles this time. During and after walking.

 

THE END


End file.
